europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Xosenthōzez Marxoreidondijoi (Germanic Heavy Cavalry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Germanic Heavy Cavalry are mounted professional warriors from Germanic tribes who possess Celtic war-gear and warhorses, the best arms and armor available, flocking to their war-leader’s banner because of his honor and success in battle. EB2: Marhoreidonez can be effective shock troops. Their charges can break the enemy line and destroy their flanks, but they are also useful for overrunning heavy infantry and slaughtering lighter cavalry. Description χo-senþōzez Marχo-reiðonðijoi (kho-SEN-thō-zez MAR-kho-REI-dhon-dhi-joi, "Warhorse-riding Companions") Xosenthōzez Marxoreidondijoi, whose name can also mean "Companion Cavalry" are a heavy cavalry unit composed of the Germanic tribes' best warriors, by foot or horseback, who possess Celtic wargear and warhorses, the best arms and armor available. They are Long-hairs who have joined the bodyguard of a chieftain or other powerful lord who can provide them with the finest Celtic warhorses and wargrear at his disposal. Their original strict discipline and training has been augmented by years of warfare, hardening them as they gain glory and wealth through battle prowess and weapon skill. They are extremely wealthy and powerful men, but still fiercely loyal to their lord who brings them victory. Warhorse-riding Companions can be used most effectively as shock troops whose charges can break the enemy line and destory their flanks, but they are also useful for overrunning heavy infantry and slaughtering lighter cavalry. Historically, Germanic tribes did not frequently use cavalry and their warriors mainly fought on foot, however, some tribes were known for their use of cavalry and many peoples praised the good quality of Germanic cavalry. ---- Marhoreidonez Aþaloi, or "Companion Cavalry", are a heavy cavalry unit composed of the Germanic tribes@ best warriors. These thegnoz have joined the retinue of a chieftain or other powerful lord who can provide them with the finest Celtic arms and warhorses at his disposal. Their original training has been augmented by years of warfare, and they have gained glory and wealth through their skillful prowess on the battlefield. They are formidable men, fiercely loyal to their lord, bringer of treasure and victory. Marhoreidonez can be used most effectively as shock troops. Their charges can break the enemy line and destroy their flanks, but they are also useful for overrunning heavy infantry and slaughtering lighter cavalry. Historically, Germanic tribes did not make frequent use of cavalry and their warriors mainly fought on foot. However, some tribes were known for their use of cavalry and many peoples praised the good quality of Germanic cavalry. Germanic horsemen did not use saddles by choice, nor stirrups because they were unknown in Europe at that time, later introduced by invading peoples from the east. The Germanic tribes were among the first peoples to copy the stirrup because they recognized its potential, for with a stirrup the warrior could not only mount his horse more easily but he could also "step up" on his horse to throw a spear. Usage These heavy cavalry adds a new strategy for the infantry-oriented Sweboz, unleashing a decisive charge towards the enemy and repeating until they are routed. They are also quite capable of battling all but the heaviest cavalry with their lethal swords. One should use them alongside light cavalry like the Reidonez (Germanic Light Cavalry) to eliminate the cavalry of the enemy then proceed to attack and charge the enemy battlelines once it is done. The only problem is that the they are late to recruit, only after the "Druhtitīdiz" reforms at 190BC will they be available for use. Category:Units Category:Swȇbōz